


Stolen Kisses in Dying Breaths

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Room of Requirement, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Set in the room of requirements right before the attack on Hogwarts...
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stolen Kisses in Dying Breaths

Dean and Seamus confront their feelings for each other in the room of requirements, before the impending battle.

Dean jumps through the portrait hole and into Seamus' arms. 

"Missed you, love." Seamus whispers, and butterflies erupt into Dean's stomach.

He's missed this all year long. He can't stop himself from replying, "I love you, you blithering idiot."

Seamus detaches their hug slightly and stares into his eyes, "Really?"

Dean rolls his eyes. Maybe it's the fatigue which makes him more confident or the adrenaline from the impending battle that makes him say, "I'd snog you senseless if I could."

Seamus grins like a Cheshire cat, "Then what's stopping you?"

Dean dives in. Their lips are chapped and their mouths are hot. Dean had imagined his first kiss with Seamus, but the real thing was far better. 

They kiss like drowning men in the sea. Holding onto each other, their last lifelines. Because beyond this moment, a war awaited them.

They broke apart, panting. As dean licked his lips he realised regardless of what happened next, he'd remember this kiss till his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first LGBTQ+ ship, and I'm very nervous about writing this...


End file.
